Portable printers and in particular portable inkjet printers have been designed that are sufficiently compact in size to be readily carried e.g. in a brief case and used in conjunction with computer type devices such as lap top or notebook computers for printing documents when required.
The present invention seeks to further enhance the portability and usefulness of portable inkjet printers by providing an extremely compact printer which is directly engageable with a signal generating device, such as a computer, having a PC card or PCMCIA slot.